Pitter Patter
by Harleyzgirl
Summary: An intimate moment...with a twist. Co-written with KricketWilliams. We don't own anything.
1. Penelope's POV

A/N: This little story is a direct result of a conversation between Kricket and I. All you parents out there with children old enough to roam the house freely at night; this is for you…

Pitter Patter – Penelope's POV

"Oh, yes, hot stuff, right there. That's it…" Penelope thrust upward meeting the downward thrust of her husband. He was cradled deep within her and the rhythm they were enjoying was giving them both satisfaction, as he rubbed against her, hitting all the right spots. She was in a state of total bliss and on the cusp of complete abandon.

"Mommy! I'm thirsty. May I have some water please?"

Penelope's eyes shot open at the same time Derek's firm body was suddenly gone from over and inside her own. The loss of his warmth made her instantly chilled. Turning her head, she was just in time to see him come around his side of the bed, pulling up his boxers. Reacting far slower, she pulled her nightgown down to cover her exposed body, and watched in fascination as Derek dealt with their six-year old daughter, Haley.

She moved her gaze from the sheepish, tired, adorable look on their daughter's face to the "Shit!" but with a quirky, frustrated grin that said, "I can't even be mad about this!" expression on her husband's face. (Thank you, Kricket for the apt description)

"Haley, honey. Come with daddy and I'll get you a glass of water and tuck you back in. Okay?"

"Okay. Love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, precious angel." He was so good with Haley. It almost made the interruption worth it to watch him with their child. Their love for one another so obvious in the way Haley's eyes shone as she looked up at her daddy, arms lifted, hoping to be carried. Then there was Derek, as he looked down on her with so much love and adoration, despite his noticeable frustration.

Without meaning to, the first chuckle came as Derek lifted Haley into his arms, and left the room with her. By the time she calculated they had reached the kitchen for the aforementioned glass of water, Penelope was hiccupping from the lack of air brought on by her uncontrollable laughter.

Unfortunately, when Derek returned less than five minutes later, her giggles had yet to subside. He closed their bedroom door, stripped off his boxers once more, and slid back into bed beside her. He was still very aroused and ready to pick up right where they had left off. He kissed the side of her neck and along her jaw as his hands went to work getting her nightgown off. He was making a valiant effort trying to draw her back into the passionate atmosphere they had been enjoying before Haley's untimely arrival. Truth be told, all Penelope could see in her mind's eye was the expression on his face as he'd leapt from their bed.

"Baby girl, you with me?"

"I…" Giggle. "…am, really…" More giggling. "…trying to be....Oh! Oh, yes. Mmmm-" All thoughts of laughter and interruptions were gone as Derek's mouth fastened to one nipple and he entered her once more with a powerful thrust.

TBC…


	2. Derek's POV

AN: Lots of fun writing with Harley again; thank you, friend. And to everyone: Thanks for reading Derek's POV....

Pitter Patter: Derek's POV

There were many things in his life that he enjoyed; a really good shot of aged bourbon, a satisfying workout, a relaxing day at the beach, an under par golf game. Yes, those were all great; he seriously enjoyed them all.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, was as satisfying as what he was doing now.

"Oh, hell, yes," he said, moving his hips in long, drawn out strokes. His baby girl was looking up at him with hot eyes and a little bit of hero worship. Tension was curling in his body, tingles running from his feet, to his back, then centering in his groin. He let out a breath to get some control back, but it wasn't working.

Alrighty then….Time to pick up the pace.

He reached down and lifted her leg up a little higher, sliding just a touch deeper. Penelope's eyes widened a little, then her thick lashes lowered again in pure pleasure. "Oh, yes, hot stuff, right there. That's it…"

"Mommy! I'm thirsty. May I have some water please?"

An immediate bucket of ice water hit him. He dropped her leg and rolled off of his wife so quickly, Mario Andretti would've been impressed. He took a deep breath, then another to get himself under control. The sweat on his body started to feel cold; that helped matters quite a bit.

He shrugged his boxers on. He looked at P. She was still rather dazed, slowly working her nightgown back down over her body. He should've never looked; the feeling of want, and acute frustration, returned.

However, that changed quickly. He looked over at Haley. She was so beautiful with her golden brown hair and golden brown eyes. She was a little angel, the heaven-sent culmination of their love. His heart warmed a little. Sometimes her timing wasn't perfect, but she could never be an unwelcome visitor.

He walked over to his daughter. "Haley, honey. Come with daddy and I'll get you a glass of water and tuck you back in. Okay?"

"Okay. Love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, precious angel."

He scooped up his other baby girl, all sixty pounds of her, and carried her into the kitchen. She insisted on getting her own glass of water, then insisted on him reading her a book. She looked up at him, eyes so much like her mother's, and he couldn't refuse. He sighed, then sat on the edge of her bed. "In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon…"

Four minutes later, he was walking very quickly through the hallway separating Haley's room from his own, thinking of exactly where they left off. He shut the door, seriously considered locking it, and shucked his boxers. He slid back into bed, and was back to where he was about six minutes ago: hot, hard, and wanting her.

His wife seemed to have other ideas. She was giggling, biting her bottom lip to keep from downright guffawing. Her eyes twinkled with merriment, her cheeks were blushing, and her dimples were showing. She looked damn adorable to him… and not the least bit interested in making love.

_Aw, hell, no, _he thought. _This has to change. _  
_  
_He positioned himself over her, and began kissing her neck in soft, sweet kisses. He placed little licks along her jaw, while his hands stroked her under her nightgown, moving it up. He kissed by her ear, then back across her cheek, to drop with a few more….. on her still giggling mouth.

He had to ask her, "Baby girl, you with me?"

"I…" Giggle. "…am really…" More giggling. "…trying to be."

This called for desperate measures. He needed to show her he meant business. With a wicked smirk, he bent his head to take one of her perfect pink nipples into his mouth, and thrust into her with one long stroke.

Her eyes widened again. "Oh! Oh, yes. Mmmm-"

The giggling stopped, the moaning began, and Derek was a very happy man.  
　

End


End file.
